onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaido
if his name is connected with his powers like the admirals and tsuru then his name means assembly, meeting, church, chapel, synagogue, tabernacle, highway. could you think any resemblance? 03:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Possibly. Like Smoker to his fruit, and so on. Of course, it could be the opposite, and be like a Demon or some crap. S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) why does kaidou look like the chef who sanji defeated in the train in the eneis lobby arc? We don't know if that is Kaidou yet. S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Unless Oda is just being unpredictable- and that's a chance we should never factor out- i'd say that the one who's silhouette looks like Wanze is definitely Big Mom. And as for why, well, it's just a sillhouette, and there are so many characters in one piece of course some are going to look similar. Karshí 19:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone here believe Kaido might have a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Power? I mean the abilities of that specific type of devil fruit are rare and they tend to give the user god-like powers, so I am just wondering if it's possible. 20:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Is that picture of one person, or two people? Maybe it's just me, but that picture looks more like one persons head peering over anothers. Maybe that's just a devil fruit or something, but could this really be the remaining two 'unseen' yonkou? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 14:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's two different people. It'd be a bit odd to show the four of them and be missing one, weird DF power or not, eh? S.C. Amigo 17:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The wiki pages refer to the two as one person though, although that is technically speculation SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 17:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Kaido http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/4984/24091279.jpg Time to move, or not because it's to early? GMTails 05:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Seems pretty cut and dry to me. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 05:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree. It's time to nix the "u".DancePowderer 05:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Where did the pics come from? No source for Post -Whitebeard War It would be very nice with a source for the post whitebeard war section where the encounter with X-drake is described. I can't seem to find it in the manga, could someone else please fix it? Thanks! NegatifKelvin 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done: it's in Chapter 595. Don't forget to sign your posts! I requested a source for that section, and it was given (sorry I forgot your name). However, I commented without signing or logging in, and I don't want my ip here so I deleted the post. Thank you for providing source!NegatifKelvin 03:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC)NegatifKelvin :Don't remove messages, just remove the part you don't want to appear. I modified it so that your IP doesn't show. Welcome! Locked Why is this locked? If possible, could DP or Yata unlock this page? Thanks 20:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I locked it for fear that people would assume one of the pirates watching Caesar's broadcast was Kaido. I'll unlock it. 21:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, thanks for unlocking the page. 22:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Kaido's epithet Why do you insist that he is called Kaido of the Beasts when all OP translators said that he is Kaido of the Hundred Beasts(CCC, Aohige_AP, cnet128 and even the shitty mangapanda translator)? Aohige_AP summary : "Luffy asks who Law is after, and it's Kaidou of Hundred Beasts." CCC TL : "“He’s a man called “Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts”" cnet128 TL : "Flashback!Law: A man known as Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts." CCC went into detail and he fully explained his epithet. Post 1 : "The king thing is just about a common way that lions are referred to in Japanese ("King of 100 Beasts"). It's even in the Japanese wikipedia article on lions (fourth paragraph): http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ライオン Aohige was saying that that could be potential evidence that Kaidou is lion-themed, as opposed to hydra/chimera/whatever, which other people were proposing. The English equivalent is basically "king of the beasts"... maybe that would have been a better translation. Hmm." Post 2 : "That was explained way back when in the thread. It's literally "hundred beasts kaidou," but that hundred beasts label is the very common epithet that gets attached to lions in Japanese. The English equivalent of that epithet, even if it's not a literal translation, is "king of the beasts."" So he fully explained why he is called Kaido of the Hundred Beasts and why Viz decided to translate it as "The King of the Beasts". But the current explanation on the wiki is : "Kaido's epithet, Hyakujū (百獣?), literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to "all kinds of beasts", or something along that line." From all the evidence that I posted above this is obviously wrong(and it doesn't even explain why Viz translated it as "The King of the Beasts"). The part "or something along that line" means that even the person who wrote this is not sure if he explained his epithet correctly. So since I posted the full explanation from well known and trustworthy translators I'd like to finally edit the article about Kaido with the correct epithet. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Klobis Tell that to him since he's from Japan and is the one who changed it in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 18:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *Lion = 百獣の王 Hyakujū no Ō = King of the Beasts *Kaido = 百獣のカイドウ Hyakujū no Kaidō = Kaido of the Beasts --Klobis (talk) 03:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Crew section I guess, why don't add a section about kaido's crew on his page (being the group unnamed)? it could be focused on the 500 smile users and with a template with the crew members (just Scotch). so we don't have to recover all the old information when we'll have to create a page about it. And more, we wouldn't have this lack of information without location in the wikia. Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) no one? Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) We aren't making a conjectural article. No name, no article. As for the section, we don't know if Scotch is an ally or not. As for the Zoan army, what else? We know literally nothing about it. We don't even know if the army is serving directly under him or if it's led by some kind of subdivision. We don't have nearly enough information to go anywhere. 23:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) okay thanks for the explanation [[User:Rayleigh92|''RAYleigh92'' @\_/@]] ''talk'' 23:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Debut What happened to his debut? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What do you mean? He hasn't appeared yet, so no debut. 23:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess we don't count shadowed appearances? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Nope. 16:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Kaido's crew? File:Broker 10 Portrait.png File:Broker 11 Portrait.png Cerby K9 (talk) 08:52, August 15, 2014 (UTC) First time here but, doesn't the brokers that looks like animals could be part of Kaido's crew? Kaido has a crew of Zoan Users, they look like Zoan users. You guys think they might be of his crew? Speculation, so doesn't matter what's thought. Mr. Whatever (talk) 09:45, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Kaido longest appearance time? So is Kaido so far the character with the longest time from his mention to his actual full introduction? I mean since the end of Water 7 it's been like 8 years right? Or do the honors go to Big Mom since she hasn't had an actual "proper introduction"? Or is there someone else I'm forgetting? Grievous67 (talk) 15:41, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Jinbe was over 10 years (mentioned Chapter 69, Dec 1998, appeared Chapter 528, Jan 2009), I think he's been the longest so far. 15:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Jinbe still holds the record. 16:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) So if Big Mom beats over 10 years will we count her? Or does her fishman island appearance ruin that? Grievous67 (talk) 20:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) She was far less than ten years. Not even close. 20:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is full appaearance AKA A full-body shot. All we have seen is a shadowed image. What I meant was do we count her fishman Island appaearance as her "proper introduction" or we don't? Grievous67 (talk) 21:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC)